For the safe and legal transportation of rolling cargo, i.e., cargo having cylindrical or spherical contact with a cargo supporting plane, such as logs, paper rolls and wheeled vehicles, two kinds of co-acting cargo securing means are required, namely (1) a lashing retaining the cargo against the cargo supporting plane, and (2) means preventing unintentional movement of the cargo on such plane. The present invention concerns the latter kind of securing means.
From DE-C-414 974 and 415 858 is known a device of the initially mentioned kind, which is intended for securing barrels against rolling when transported on railroad cars and trucks. The device comprises four blocks located substantially at the corners of a rectangle. At the long sides of the rectangle, the blocks are interconnected by means of square irons, along which the blocks are slidable, and at the short sides of the rectangle by means of chains, in which are springs pulling the blocks towards each other.
The known device has the disadvantage that it requires co-operation between the bars, the blocks and the chains to function satisfactorily. It can be introduced only with difficulty, or not at all, under bulky and low objects, since in such case the chain of a short side must be loosened before the device is introduced and thereafter be relocated between the two inner blocks. Without that chain the two outer blocks of the device could possibly function for a short time, but due to vibrations and cargo movements the lack of guidance therebetween will soon cause them to lose their function. The connection between two blocks by means of a chain also makes it necessary to grasp both these blocks when locating the device.